A New Beginning
by maigain
Summary: Post Chosen. Wolfram and Hart need Buffy's help, even though there are many slayers. she sees someone she doesn't expect. blah blah blah... you know...


Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, do you really think Buffy wouldn't have ended and Spike would've contacted her when he was on Angel?

Buffy kissed Spike deep and hard.

"I _do_ love you," she told him sternly.

"I love you too," he replied, "You know that."

Buffy went in for another kiss.

Buffy gasped as she woke up. She sniffed so she wouldn't cry. She cried a lot these days.

"Spike…" she sighed softly.

Buffy got up and went into her dresser drawer. She retrieved a video camera.

"You get that thing away from me!" exclaimed Spike's voice, some more shouting and then Andrew's voice telling Spike he was in the shadow and then Spike starting over.

Buffy let out a sob and laughed. Spike made her laugh and cry. He made her love and hate him. Sometimes both at the same time, but she missed him so much.

She sighed and paused the video camera at the point, for the smallest second on camera; Spike smiled. She remembered walking into the basement and finding Andrew and Spike. When he saw her he smiled for the briefest second. His eyes lit up and he smiled. She stayed awake for hours just looking at Spike's face.

The next morning Dawn walked into Buffy's room finding the video camera with Spike on her bed again.

"Buffy," she said softly shaking her awake, "The phone is for you."

"Thanks," she said groggily, "Hello."

"Buffy?" a familiar voice said.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Angel," he told her, "Look, I know there are slayers everywhere now, but we need your help here."

"I'm sorry," she began, "I can't."

"Buffy…" he trailed away and another voice came on the phone.

"Buffy?" the voice asked.

"Wha? Who is this?" she asked confused.

"Buffy, it's me Wesley," he told her.

"Wes…" she trailed her face falling, "Hi."

"We really need you Buffy," he explained, "Please."

"I'm sorry Wes," she said, "I just can't."

"Why?" he asked slowly and cautiously.

"I miss him," she said simply.

"But Angel is here," he pleaded, "You'd be able to see him."

"Not Angel," she whispered, "Spike. I love him and miss him so much."

Buffy hung up the phone.

In LA

Wes hung up the phone and looked to the people staring at him hopefully.

"She was…" he began, "Very depressed and sad."

"Why?" Harmony asked.

"She misses him," Wes said looking towards Angel's desk.

"Then she can see me when she comes here," Angel said frustrated.

"No," Wes said nodding past Angel, "Him."

"Me?" Spike asked.

"She hardly sounded alive," Wes explained.

"Bugger this," Spike exclaimed, "I'll get her myself."

Spike walked out the door his black duster swaying.

Angel made to go after him, but Wes put his hand out.

"He alone can help her."

Buffy's

"Buffy," Dawn yelled, "They need you."

Buffy lay curled on her bed, not moving or saying a word.

"Sweetie," Willow began, "I don't know why, but by what Dawn tells me they sounded really… well needy."

"Go away," Buffy said quietly.

"Buffy, please!" Dawn pleaded.

"Leave!" she yelled.

The Scooby gang walked out of Buffy's room frustrated.

"Why'd Spike have to go and die?" Andrew asked.

"He saved the world," Willow said quietly, "He helped us."

"I know," Andrew replied, "but Buffy needs him."

"Now more than ever," Xander added.

Buffy lived with Dawn, Andrew, Kennedy, Willow, Giles and Xander in a big house in San Francisco.

Spike drove all night and finally reached the point where before this he wasn't supposed to go. He remembered when he showed up at Wolfram and Hart and no one believed that Buffy and he were real. Now he guessed he proved them wrong.

He slammed the door and stepped out. He was nervous. Spike was hardly ever nervous, but he was.

He walked up to the door slowly and knocked.

"Coming," Willow called.

She opened the door and gasped.

"What?" someone inside exclaimed and Kennedy rushed to her side.

"Spike?" she asked.

Willow slammed the door.

Inside she looked at everyone's faces.

She shrugged and asked, "Was that real?"

No one said anything until

"Yes," Giles told them, "Angel called me months ago and informed me."

"You knew?" Dawn screamed, "You've seen Buffy like this and you knew all this time!"

The door came off its hinges as Spike kicked it in, "Bit?" he asked.

Dawn sighed and ran and hugged him.

"Buffy told me…" She trailed off and stepped back.

"Sorry about the door," he said nodding, "I heard bit here screaming."

Dawn set her jaw and glared at Giles.

"That's my fault," Giles explained.

"Where is she?" Spike asked.

"In her room," Willow replied, "Upstairs."

Spike stood still in the doorway.

"Oh! Right," Willow exclaimed, "Spike, come in."

Spike walked in and stared at the big staircase. He took a deep 'breath' and walked up.

"All the way at the end of the hall," Xander told him.

Buffy was dreaming. She was walking with Spike on the beach. They were about to go in the ocean and he said "Buffy?"

He repeated it.

Buffy shook awake and saw a figure in the doorway. She sighed and smiled.

"Spike," she said, "Come in,"

"Buffy?" Spike took in her appearance. She had shadows under her eyes and she looked really thin. Her hair was hanging limply and she wore a tank top and sweats.

"Hi," Buffy said. She still thought she was in a dream.

"Buffy?" Spike asked again walking towards her. He cupped her face with one hand and looked at her.

Buffy dreamt that Spike was in her room. He walked towards her and she said, "Hi."

He cupped her face in one hand and ran it along her cheek.

"Spike," She began. Then she got a confused look on her face. She looked into his eyes and her mouth dropped open.

"Am I awake?" Buffy asked.

"Yes luv," he replied.

Buffy gasped and looked Spike in the eyes. She sighed and let out a sob.

"You're not real," she whispered, "You're never real."

"What?" he asked.

"Whenever you come," she explained, "You're never real."

"But Buffy I've never come here before," Spike told her confused.

"In my dreams," Buffy said frustrated, "You come every night, but then I wake up and you're not here."

Buffy put her face in her hands and started to cry.

"Buffy," Spike started.

"No!" Buffy yelled, "Don't start."

Spike's face fell at the sight of Buffy. He felt bad, but he also in a way felt kind of good that Buffy cared that much about him.

"Please Buffy," Spike pleaded going to hug her, "You're awake."

"Don't touch me," Buffy flinched and had tears in her eyes, "I can't take it anymore."

"Buffy!" Spike exclaimed, "It's me!"

"It is him," Willow told her walking in.

"Yea," Xander added.

Everyone looked at him. He shrugged.

Dawn walked in and sat on Buffy's bed, "It's really Spike Buffy."

Buffy looked to her friends, "Pinch me."

Dawn pinched her.

"Ow," Buffy said quietly realization hitting her. She looked at Spike and took him in.

Author's Note: Please review! And if you have any suggestions or anything… just tell me. Thanks, meg


End file.
